Mall:Featuredarticle
Draynor Manor is a large haunted mansion north of Draynor Village. It consists of four levels and is central to three quests. It is home to several different types of undead creatures and various oddities, as well as a portal that grants players access to a dimension where Killerwatts exist. Read more… Pyramid Plunder is a minigame introduced in July 2006. It is found in the city of Sophanem and is one of the fastest thieving experience rates in the game, as well as giving the chance to obtain great loot, including but not limited to ancient pottery made of gold and the Black Ibis outfit, which boosts Thieving experience rates throughout the game. Read more… Castle Wars is one of RuneScape's most popular activities. Introduced in December of 2004, the activity resembles the well-known game of capture the flag with a RuneScape twist! The minigame is located west of Yanille but can also be teleported to using a ring of duelling. Using all kinds of combat, and even catapults, ballistas and cave-ins the enemy's flag must be captured. Read more… TzTok-Jad is one of RuneScape's strongest monsters with a combat level of 702. It is fought in the activity TzHaar Fight Cave, during the 63rd wave, as the very last monster to be encountered. TzTok-Jad is capable of using all 3 attack styles: Melee, Magic, and Ranged, and can hit over 900 on those not using protection prayers. Defeating it awards players with the famous Fire cape and a generous amount of Tokkuls. Read more… The Kalphite Queen is one of RuneScape's strongest monsters with a combat level of 333. She is located in the end of Kalphite Hive, which lies under Kharidian Desert. She is fairly unique in having two forms, with the second emerging after the first is killed. She is one of the droppers of the coveted Dragon chainbody, making her a target monster for high-levelled players. Read more… Arrrr ye mateys! Have ye ever wondered what it would be like to brew yer own rum? Have ye ever considered the joys of sabotaging equipment? Have ye ever wondered how you would look in spiffy pirate gear? Then Trouble Brewing is the game for ye! Work in a factory on Mos Le'Harmless and try to beat yer opponent. The successful buccaneers gain pieces o' eight, which Jimmy will happily exchange for an eyepatch or two, or perhaps a clue scroll... Read more… Falador is the capital of the kingdom of Asgarnia and home to the White Knights. Ruled by Sir Amik Varze, the city was at one time a popular and busy location for players buying and selling their goods, although that notoriety has diminished. Falador's king, Vallance, has mysteriously disappeared from the scene lately, leaving a mysterious aura in the city, especially during its constant war against the Kinshra. Read more… The Barrows is a dangerous activity located in the heart of Morytania. In this activity, players can fight the six Barrows brothers and other monsters on the way to the prize chest in the crypt. The six brothers are Ahrim the Blighted, Verac the Defiled, Dharok the Wretched, Karil the Tainted, Torag the Corrupted, and Guthan the Infested but players who have witnessed the Mahjarrat's ritual of rejuvenation may find an additional coffin... Rewards for laying the angry spirits to rest include a variety of runes and other items, perhaps even some of the brothers' armour. Read more… Varrock is the capital of the kingdom of Misthalin, and as such serves as a major travel hub for merchants, artisans, diplomats, adventurers, and militants. Stretching from the border of the Wilderness to the quiet farmlands of southern Misthalin, Varrock is the largest and most populous city in the known world. The city is seen by many as the leading economic, political, cultural, and military force in Gielinor. Varrock has seen strides in nearly every aspect of life, and today is one of the busiest and most important cities in the known world. Indeed, the city is often one of the first destinations for new players, and it is here that they truly begin to learn the ways of the world. Read more… The God Wars or the Third age as it was also known was a time of great calamity in RuneScape. Although the God Wars themselves are not a part of the gameplay of RuneScape, they are frequently referenced throughout the game and form the basis for many quests, characters, items, and locations. After the betrayal of Zaros by Zamorak at the end of the Second Age, other gods were able to rule without Zaros' interference. However, many of the gods, most notably Saradomin and Zamorak, wanted complete control over Gielinor. To this end, races of powerful creatures loyal to different gods fought one another, many of them becoming extinct in the process. Read more… The Temple of Paterdomus is a large temple located east of the Silvarea mountains on the River Salve, the border between the nations of Misthalin and Morytania. During the Fourth Age, the land which Paterdomus occupies was the site of a hundred-year war during which Lord Drakan sought to extend his influence to Misthalin. It has long since been the first line of defence against the evils of Morytania. But recently, the Zamorakians have taken over the temple and are currently ruling it. The temple is said to house an ancient vampyre. Read more… Keldagrim is the capital of the Dwarven Realm and one of the largest and most technically advanced cities in Gielinor. Located under Trollweiss Mountain near Rellekka in the Fremennik Province, it remained hidden from the surface for more than 5,000 years. Within this city the dwarven race can be seen as the industrious people they are, with a blast furnace for more efficient smithing and a business consortium to maintain fair and even business standards between all the dwarves. The city gains its power from the Lava-flow Mine, an impressive piece of work east of the city. Read more… Godswords are powerful two-handed swords which can be found in the God Wars Dungeon. They have one of the highest slash and strength bonuses of any weapon, both at +132. This weapon is dropped in pieces, and players must combine the pieces to form the sword. Furthermore, four hilts corresponding to the gods (Saradomin, Zamorak, Armadyl, and Bandos) can be attached to unlock different special attacks. Read more… Varrock's history is amongst the most unique in Gielinor, spanning many hundreds of years and time periods. Avarrocka (later Varrock) came into being in the year 700 of the Fourth Age, when the races that survived the God Wars began to compete for land without the direct aid of gods. At the time, the world was dangerous, and most of humanity lived in small nomadic tribes intent solely on surviving. Read more… The Wise Old Man is known by his true name, Dionysius, possibly a reference to "Dionysus", the Greek god of wine, or his name may also refer to "Dionysius I of Syracuse", a tyrant from the ancient Greek world. He is a retired adventurer that has recently settled down in his house in Draynor Village, opposite the bank in Draynor. During his younger days, Dionysius was a famed hero, saving countless lives and fighting back the dark forces of Gielinor. Read more… Stone circles are holy sites of the Guthixian religion scattered across Gielinor. Stone circles are named such for their appearance, which is similar to that of the real-world Stonehenge. During the Years 1 to 200 of the Fourth Age, Guthixian thought and devotion spread more openly. During this time, dozens of holy circles dedicated to Guthix were constructed by druids, an order which had silently endured the God Wars for more than 4,000 years. Although this period truly popularised the stone circles, its origins are considerably older, dating back to the late First or early Second Age. Read more… Hazelmere the Ethereal is a gnome who lives on a small peninsula near Yanille. Hazelmere is one of the original creators of the Grand Tree, a massive living fortress within the Gnome Stronghold. He is also an accomplished battle mage, tree whisperer, precognite, and telepath with a great knowledge of history and culture. Hazelmere plays a prominent role in the quests The Grand Tree, While Guthix Sleeps, The Eyes of Glouphrie, and The Path of Glouphrie. Read more… Baxtorian was a powerful Elven king of the Fourth Age. He was responsible for leading an elven expansion that stretched as far east as modern-day Misthalin. His wife was Glarial. After her death, he killed himself in his own tomb which lies in the waterfalls named after him. Read more… Lucien is an extremely powerful Mahjarrat and necromancer. He plays a prominent role in the quests Temple of Ikov, While Guthix Sleeps and Ritual of the Mahjarrat, in which he attempts to gather godly artefacts in order to give him incomprehensible power so that he can overthrow Zamorak as the god of chaos. He also was one of the attackers of Varrock several years ago, along with Solus Dellagar, although he was stopped back then. Read more… Ullek was once amongst the most ancient and prosperous cities in Gielinor. It occupied the area that is now cliffs, buttes and swamps in the south-eastern Kharidian Desert during the Second Age. It fell during the cataclysmic God Wars at the hands of the demon Balfrug Kreeyath, leaving few remnants. Recently, the scabarites have inhabited the caves, which makes the place highly dangerous when venturing too far. Read more… Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, more often referred to simply as Lord Drakan is the vampyric overlord and conqueror of the majority of the Morytania region. Drakan has adopted many titles to assert his authority, amongst them "Prince of the Blood" and "Regent of the Sanguine Fields". He was in Zamorak's party that attacked Zaros in his stronghold and as a reward got Hallowvale, which he invaded, conquered and renamed Morytania, slaughtering the Icyene and their king Ascertes and Queen Efaritay in the process. Read more… The Stone of Jas, also referred to as The Eye of Saradomin, and The Fist of Guthix, is an incredibly ancient object, one of Gielinor's oldest and most mysterious potencies, pre-dating even the First Age and the arrival of Guthix. Created by Elder God Jas, it was used by Guthix to create runestones and life itself on Gielinor. It also gave the Moonclan their magical powers. It is currently hidden in an unknown place. Read more… Mi-Gor is an undead pirate surgeon currently in the service of Captain Rabid Jack, a feared fleet master within the Eastern Sea. Mi-Gor once served as a prominent surgeon for Jack's men, gaining a powerful and respected reputation during the Eastern Sea Civil War. Like most of Jack's crew, he was killed during the Battle of the Archipelago, but has since been re-animated through some type of necromancy. He has laid siege to Harmony Island while running a Barrelchest factory on Bloodsplatter Isle along with Mechanical Murphy. Read more… The Fifth Age is the current time period in which RuneScape takes place. Often known as the "Age of Men" or the "Age of Humans," the Fifth Age began when a Fremennik explorer discovered runestones and brought them back to human nations, thus granting mankind a degree of control over magic itself. Since then, the Fifth Age has been a time of great prosperity not only for mankind, but many peaceful races and civilisations as a whole. Read more... Lord Daquarius Rennard, also referred to as the Lord of the Kinshra, is the current leader of the Kinshra, more commonly referred to as the Black Knights. In his mid-thirties, he was elected as the leader of the Kinshra, succeeding the extremist Lord Sulla, making him the youngest to ever gain leadership. Unlike his predecessor, Daquarius is not a Zamorakian extremist and is even willing to collaborate with the Kinshra's arch enemy the White Knights when the fate of both parties are hanging from a cliff. Read more... The Mahjarrat are a warlike race, originally from the realm of eternal warfare; Freneskae. They were brought to Gielinor by the desert god Icthlarin, but betrayed him and soon became Zaros's most powerful soldiers. Some Mahjarrat played a key role in supporting Zamorak when he betrayed Zaros, creating a schism between the race's Zamorak and Zaros loyalists. While their exact numbers remain unknown, they are each a powerful force on their own. They are immensely powerful mages, warriors and necromancers and are able to built up large following and even armies of human followers. Each 500 years, they attend to a Ritual in which one of their number is sacrificed so that the others can regain their powers. The current Mahjarrat are split in two fractions: a Zamorakian one and a, less abundant, Zarosian one. Read more... Elvarg is a female Green dragon who is significantly stronger than most others of her kind. Elvarg lives on the island of Crandor and can be found underground, in a cave that is connected to Karamja through a series of demon-infested tunnels. She is responsible for laying the once so advanced society of the island in ashes, leaving the island completely dead. She must be slain during Dragon Slayer, but not only does she have the nasty habit of frying anyone who dares approach her, but the map to Crandor has also long been lost... Read more... Lumbridge is a small town in the kingdom of Misthalin. Its charming aura and quaint castle make it a friendly place to visit. Complete with newcomer resources, such as several tutors as well as Roddeck the Advisor, Lumbridge is the beginners' haven. It also has a swamp, in it a shed giving access to the land of fairies as well as a bridge connected to Al Kharid. The city's catacombs, however, are less peaceful and should be visited with care. Read more... General Graardor is the last remaining Ourg, as the others of his kind were defeated during the God Wars. No longer frozen in time, he now commands the Bandosian forces in the God Wars Dungeon, guarded by his loyal three sergeants. He is highly dangerous and should not be faced without preparation, as his fists are capable of bringing the strongest of walls (and adventurers...) down. Read more... The God Wars Dungeon is an extremely large cavern filled with monsters loyal to five different Gods. All inside were frozen while fighting the God Wars, but during the Fifth Age, tectonic activity in Gielinor and long rows of fires lit by adventurers thawed the dungeon and all of the combatants within. The now unfrozen combatants of the dungeon believe the God Wars is still ongoing, and continue to fight for the Godsword. Unfortunately, the imprisoned Zarosian army, with Nex as its leader, has also thawed, unleashing a force feared even by the Gods. Read more... Dragon Slayer is widely regarded as the most difficult free-player quest available in RuneScape. It is usually the last quest that free players embark upon, and upon successful completion, players may equip the ultimate free-to-play Melee and Ranged body armours: the rune platebody and green dragonhide body. It was also the last quest in RuneScape to be released before the addition of membership. Read More... The Keldagrim south-west mine is a mining site found south-west of Keldagrim, the subterranean capital of the Dwarven Realm. The mine is one of many found within the Keldagrim mining network, and has factored significantly into the development and history of the area. Today, the mine is often visited by players travelling to Keldagrim, as ferries service the two areas regularly. Apart from its use as a mining site, the south-west mine also serves as the starting point of two quests, and as a means of reaching both Dondakan's Mine and the Chaos Dwarf Battlefield. Read more.. Fishing is one of the first skills to be available in RuneScape, released on 11 June 2001. It is also one of the most common activities. Fishing lets players catch fish from fishing spots. It is the companion skill of Cooking. Caught fish may be cooked using the Cooking Skill, and are often sold to other players because of their ability to heal Life Points. Read more.. The 2009 Christmas event was the longest annual holiday event released on 21 December 2009 and gave the first glimpse of particles in RuneScape. The event involved the rescue of Santa Claus, who had been trapped in the Land of Snow by Ebenezer Scourge. Read more.. The Staff of Armadyl is a powerful staff which plays a critical role in the quest Temple of Ikov. Lucien, bent on becoming a god in later quests, wishes this staff for its power and the player must decide to help or hinder him. The Guardians of Armadyl are tasked with guarding the staff, but will they manage to succeed in keeping it out of Lucien's power-hungry hands? Read more… The Dorgeshuun, often referred to as cave goblins, are a race and tribe of subterranean goblins that inhabit the tunnel network beneath southern Misthalin. The Dorgeshuun's ancestors were amongst the goblins to originally inhabit Yu'biusk, a world parallel to Gielinor from which the goblin race was taken by the deity Bandos during the Second Age. Their name translates to "Goblins of the Strong Spears." Read more.. Cook's Assistant is the first RuneScape quest ever released. The quest, often one of the first quests players complete, teaches players how to collect and gather items. This quest was one of the six available during RuneScape's launch. It has since gone through a rework and another improvement which introduced different ingredients and additional rewards. Read more.. Nex (meaning "murder" or "death" in Latin) is the Zarosian general in the God Wars Dungeon with a combat level of 1001, making her the second strongest monster in RuneScape currently fightable by conventional methods, only beaten by the Queen Black Dragon. She is an immensely powerful entity and one of Zaros's most powerful weapons of war. What race she really is has been long lost to time, and her origins are equally mysterious. She has over fifteen unique combat moves, and is cited as being RuneScape's most powerful and intelligent boss to date. Read more.. The Branches of Darkmeyer is the sequel to Legacy of Seergaze and brings players to the city of vampyres in an effort to find the infamous Blisterwood tree, whose bark can take down even the strongest of vampyres. Under orders of the Myreque, players must gain status within the city of Darkmeyer by doing favours for the local vampyres to be allowed into the chamber with the Blisterwood tree. With the help of a surprising new ally, and an old foe rising up, do you have what it takes to be a vampyre? Read more.. Pest Control is a combat-based minigame where players may choose to defend against an onslaught of pests or attack the portals from which they come. Each lander has a difference in difficulty and quantity of pests; a minimum combat level of forty is required to board the first lander while the last lander requires one hundred combat. If players can gather enough commendation points, they can be exchanged for Void Knight armour and weapons, experience as well as useful items. Read more.. The Dragonfire Shield is an anti-dragon shield that has been fused with a draconic visage. Requiring 75 Defence to equip, it is one of the most powerful shields in RuneScape, second only to the chaotic kiteshield in overall defensive capability. Additionally, it has the highest strength bonus of any off-hand item in the game, surpassing even the dragon defender by 1 point. Read more... Draynor Village is a small village between Falador and Lumbridge. For free players, Draynor Village offers a great willow woodcutting spot just south of the bank and good ranging targets in the south-east while members enjoy having several stalls as well as a master farmer to steal from. Draynor Village is under the administration of Varrock, due to the fact that it is part of the kingdom of Misthalin. Read more... While Guthix Sleeps, the first Grandmaster quest ever released, takes the player deep into the heart of Mahjarrat lore as Lucien and his dead army rise to power. Players are taken to the heart of the jungle, into a treasure hunter's hideout, and far into the Wilderness all in an attempt to bring together the forces of good to combat Lucien and his army. Read more... Amascut, also known as "The Devourer", is the goddess of destruction and one of the four major gods of the Desert Pantheon, a family of deities that rule over the Kharidian Desert. She is the daughter of Tumeken and Elidinis and a sister to Icthlarin, another member of the Pantheon. Amascut is often depicted as a lioness-headed woman. Read more...